Shattered
by Bubbles90
Summary: Torn from war and pain, can a young girl find the strength to survive, when she meets unlikely allies along the way and faces future difficulties, this story is rated M for langue and later chapters, I'd like to say a huge thank you to the lovely Anseo for becoming my Beta I'm truly truly grateful and she has been amazing, please enjoy ON HIATUS NEEDS A RE WRITE
1. Proluge The blood of the people

I haven't figured out a pairing yet but I have a few toss up pairs in mind. This will include Greed's Gang for a few chapters. This is the Prologue so it's pretty short. I hope that you'll give this story a chance, if you enjoyed it that's awesome! If you have anything to criticise then please let me know. I'm grateful for any help people are willing to give, thank you for taking the time to read this.

Disclaimer : I only own my OC and some original plot points. I'm going to work into the next chapter as it's taking place before the events of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood (I will be basing it off the anime of FMAB)

That's all continue reading on :)

* * *

Gunshots filled the air as soldiers marched through the streets of our once holy land, leaving a path of destruction behind them. The Desert sand had become soaked with the blood of our once proud race and the winds carried away the screams of my people. The bodies of Men, Women and Children littered the streets as they reached their final resting place. In my young life so far I've only known a world filled with sadness, death, grief, agony,pain and suffering. As the World around us grew darker with each passing day, I watched through the window as they stepped over the bodies of the fallen, their eyes held no tears, their faces baring no emotion. This conflict had taken its toll on all of us.

"Please come away from the window Young One."

A gentle hand fell on my shoulder, trying to provide some form of comfort in this world of unwavering pain. Her eyes held sorrow but also kindness, in a time of only turmoil this woman from Amestris was showing my people kindness.

"Yes, Miss Rockbell."

Stepping out into the hall I mustered a small smile towards her, the kindness she has shown towards my people was something to admire, when they speak of the heroes from this conflict her name and her Husband's will not be mentioned, but to us, to the Ishvalan they where like angels, helping us cling to our lives, giving us the chance to fight for them.

"Thank you."

I was quiet as her face turned confused. Maybe she didn't understand but I knew deep she knew what I had meant. They never abandoned us, two doctors from Amestris, our greatest enemy, the ones destroying our holy land right outside the door, yet they tried to save us, to save as many of us as they could. They didn't care about races or religious beliefs, they just wanted to do their job. They wanted to save lives not take them and for that we were truly grateful.

As I walk away from her, down the dimly lit hallway, I smelt the stench of blood and death and sadness, mothers crying for the sons they had lost, women crying for the children they would not bear and children crying for the parents that were not longer there to comfort them. This conflict was cruel and painful. Some had bore deep hatred for those in Amestris, while other could find some form of forgiveness but I was numb now.

I had already cried all the tears that I could. I had already lost my father and mother to what was happening outside the very walls I hid behind, I had been given a chance to seek a full life, one without conflict or hatred, to live side by side with those who are attacking us now. As I stood before the door, that life looks so far away.

"Are you not going in Young One?"

A older woman stood before me as a young boy clung to her side, her face was gentle and trusting.

"Maybe."

As I turn and walk away down the hallway, I hear the horror of the screams coming from inside the hospital room. I knew that voice, I knew that sound. I ran, pumping all of my strength into my legs as I rushed to the door. I pulled it open, I saw their bodies laying there against the cold, hard ground. As the sobs of patients fill the room, I felt tears roll down my face as I rushed to their side. Their bodies were covered in blood, their fingers gripping tightly onto the picture of their daughter.

Anger flooded through me as I ran through the crumbling streets, forgetting the worry of this torn apart land. I heard the shots ring out but I wouldn't stop, maybe at that moment I wanted to die, maybe the guilt was to much, why didn't they get to live? Asking myself the question I already knew the answer. The World was just cold and cruel, and like to crush any shred of happiness and hope.

As my body fell against the Desert sand, my blood and sadness soaking it, I felt the warm rays of the Sun beating down against my skin. This was the end. Thirteen years of my life over and gone within the blink of an eye.

Closing mine for the final time, I breathed in the comforting Desert breeze that had swept across the sand, I was ready to accept my Fate.

"Hey Boss, look over there."

A women's voice echoed across the desert as shadows began to close in. If I didn't die from blood loss, they would surely kill me for the sake of killing.

"It's just some half dead kid."

A finger pressed against my cheek, it was soft and warm against my cold skin. I waited for the final impact, but it didn't come.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

A mans voice scoffed as the woman let out an irritated sigh.

"She could be useful. Look, she's Ishvalan."

The woman's voice sounded cold but pleading, did she not want to leave me here to die in the desert?

"I want everything you can possibly imagine, I want Money and Women, Power and Sex, Status and Glory. I'm Greed the Avaricious and we don't have time to baby sit some beat up child.

Digging my nails into the tough Desert sands, I dragged myself towards the woman kneeling beside me.

"I won't give up here, for my People, for them, I will not give in to the fate of death, I won't."

I knew that survival may only be fleeting, but as I clung desperately to my life I asked myself, could I really just give up here, to give myself over to nothing?

"Come on then kid."

As the sand crunched beneath their feet and the shadows that had once gathered around me began to fade I felt a pair of soft hands lift me onto someone's back.

"You better hold on tight kid."

The woman's voice echoed in my ears as the tears spilled from my eyes, I owed them what little life I had left.

Recovering from the devastation of the Holy Land took a while, but as my wounds healed I trained and strengthened my body, I learnt the names of those who had saved me.

Bido

Martel

Roa

Dolcetto

Ulchi

And Greed.

As we stayed together, trained together, survived together we had slowly become a somewhat dysfunctional family. As the years began to pass us all by, we had finally found somewhere we could call home.

"Man Greed what a total dump, the Devil's Nest? More like the Devil's Piss Hole."


	2. New beginnings

**Hey guys, so I'm tossing up on what pairing (if I choose to do one) to do, there are a few options** **as the events of the story unfold so I'm asking for opinions.**

 **Havoc (I'm leaning towards this I think it could be interesting)**

 **Scar**

 **Armstrong (because let's face it that would be funny to see)**

 **Breda**

 **Falman**

 **Fuery**

 **Greed (I suppose this ones a toss up you know with him being a homunculi and all)**

 **There's always main characters but that's always a challenge, considering they have there own established relationships within the series.**

 **Well let me know what you'd like to see.**

* * *

Two years has passed since the conflict that had taken my holy land, what remained of the Ishvalan people fled from the city, as they became scattered through the country of Amestris, finding their only refuge in the slums.

I had given up on my people, I traded my Ishvalan name for a new one, I renounced my religion and beliefs and I just become someone else living through this war-torn country.

I had found my own refuge with others who had shared in their own pain and suffering and even though the work was hard the rewards were worth it.

"Come on kid, move it."

Feeling the hands on my back pushing me through the bar's doors, I let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't perfect, it really wasn't. It was caked in dust and dirt and in all honesty, it looked completely uninhabitable.

"What the hell asshole, couldn't you see me taking in this piss poor excuse of a bar?"

Roa stared at me, his eyes holding some form of pity. Maybe he knew what I was really thinking, or maybe he didn't.

As I was drawn away from my thoughts I began inspecting our new surroundings. The place was caked in dust and my hands become blacker with everything I touched. I could hear the others chatting amongst themselves, small fleeting laughs filled the air around us and I wondered, how long would our happiness last?

"Gross."

Scrunching up my nose as I look down at my black hands I sighed.

"This place really is a piece of work."

"Well good then Mira you can help us fix it."

A broom landed at feet and Martel offered me a cocky smile, I nodded.

"I suppose, what else am I gonna do?"

Rolling up my pants I sighed looking around.

"Where the hell do I even start?"

Rubbing my face I make my way towards the windows.

"I suppose this will do."

As I begin scrubbing them down I notice something twitch.

"What the."

As I blink a few times I noticed the tiny beast before me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"MIRA!"

As a collection of voices burst through the door I hid behind Martel.

"Please, please get rid of it."

Pointing to the window the small spider twitched once more as the other began to laugh.

"Mira, it's just a spider."

Shaking their heads they removed the eight legged beast from the room. As I nervously make my way back over I noticed the thousands of eggs hatching.

"IT HAS FRIENDS!"

screaming as I race into the hallway, my heart thundering in my chest as the others watched on.

"There's more in there, thousands more, burn it, burn this whole place down to the ground, we're completely done for."

As they raise eyebrows and shake their heads returning to the task that they were doing. Roa sighed.

"Come help me then kid."

Following on behind Roa I smiled. Well at least he'd be able to get rid of any unwelcomed guest.

* * *

As the day continued with cleaning and coughing, laughing and teasing, about the spider incident mainly, the sun had already set and we sat at the table. It was now time for the greatest challenge of all. Martel's cooking. Nothing was more dangerous then that.

"Sssh! She's coming, you better hold your nose Dolcetto."

As we all hide our laughter Martel entered the room, holding something burnt and charred.

Dolcetto's face held disgust but we still ate it, every single bite.

"I must be getting better."

Martel mused happily from beside me as the others swiftly nodded not wanting to encounter her wrath.

As the plates were being placed in the sink, I started to wash them. My hands wet from the water, I noticed the deck of cards being pulled out.

It was Roa's turn to deal. This had became a routine, a game of poker before bed. They'd stopped letting me deal out the deck once they found out about my light fingers though.

"Tonight you lose, Mira."

"Big talk coming from you Ulchi, you've never even won a single game, aren't you always the loser?"

Poking my tongue out towards him, the others laughed as his face began to turn a pink in colour.

"Your not embarrassed, are you?"

As I poked the bear, or if you'd rather crocodile, I see his fist clench.

"Don't make me eat you Mira."

I laughed at the empty threat. I knew that they were experiments by the very same government that had destroyed the Ishvalan's holy land, that Greed had happened to stumble upon them while trying to make an escape himself.

For a greedy bastard at least he wasn't a liar. He had told us what he was, shown us and we'd all stayed. I knew the bar was a front for gathering information, a place we could hide from the ones who hunted all of us.

Peeking down at my hand, I smiled to myself.

Royal flush, I knew that I could win the round but as my fingers lingered against the cards I shook my head.

"I'm out."

Standing from the table I made my way out of the room. Could we really relax now and live in a peace and quiet? Probably not with Greed's ambitions around but this was enough to have a fleeting happiness.

"Oh Mira, when did you get here?"

Looking down at Bido I smiled. The experiments had affected his physical body but to an advantage he had become incredibly sneaky.

"Oh were you out Bido? Lucky you, it was Martel's turn to cook."

As we both let out a chuckle we heard the door open.

"What the hell Mira, you could've won that game."

Ulchi stood there, an angry glare spreading across his face as his fist rested tightly against his side.

"It was my way of saying thanks for not speaking about the eight legged beast incident again."

Shrugging I made my way into the small shared room, I sighed flopping down onto the mattress.

"A sell sword that's afraid of spiders seems kind of silly doesn't it?"

Shaking the thoughts of chimera spiders from my mind I pulled the blankets over myself. It had grown late when Martel finally entered the room. I could hear her boots make the floor creak from under her weight.

"And just where have you been?"


	3. Ripped apart

**Hey guys first off i'd like to say thank you to the lovely Anseo for becoming my Beta reader, I'm truly grateful and so happy you like this story and have been a huge help to me with how this is turning out so thank you so much (although if anyone knows how to officially add her as my beta I'd be really grateful for any help) anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was definitely difficult to write but I won't bore you with my babbling please continue on**

* * *

 _ **Mira's Pov**_

It'd been seven years now since the war had passed, we where still living here in the run down bar but we where use to it, we'd go out on small jobs every day, eat what little we had and rinse and repeat

"Did you find him?"

Staring down at the smirking little geeko I couldn't help but let out an irritated sigh

"Well spit it out already." Thumbing my hand against his head I saw the sadness in his eyes

"Oh come on Mira, you've been hanging around mister greed far to long."

"Tch, what of it."

Turning my back on him I stomp up the stairs

"Greed you bastard, what the hell are you doing?"

Growling threw the door at him I heard a shuffle as a few women let out tiny giggles

"Seriously." 

Running a hand down my face I had to question why we even followed this selfish bastard in the first place.

"Bido's Back, and he found the kid, the others are getting ready to head out, we'll be home soon."

Stomping down the stairs I'm greeted by Martel

"Hopefully after this we'll be able to rest easy."

She offered me a shaky smile as we exited the building, would that even be possible?

We where all plagued by our own personal nightmares, every night one of us would scream from the horrors we'd faced.

"Alright, you lot get into position."

As Dolcetto barked orders towards us, I waited in the shadows as the armour finally appeared

As they entered a heated discussion between them, I couldn't help but wonder what was so important about this one kid.

"Sorry to draw in."

As Martels voice echoed threw the air I watched her enter the armour, causing a shudder threw out my body, what was it like having someone under your skin?

"Looks like Martels got this handled."

As a big hand falls onto my head I look up towards Greed, just when had he made his way here.

"Tch, yeah yeah, why'd you show up then?"

Questioning him as he entered the mix of people I waited silently for my turn to strike

"You're making this way too hard kid.."

A greed makes his presence known I can't help but shake my head.

" You people aren't human are you!?"

"Good guess. They're Chimeras. And they happen to work for me…"

As we haul the armour inside I notice the uneasy looks displayed

"I'm gonna go keep watch, you said he had a brother right."

Making my way to my perch, I ignore the convocation around me.

Had it really come to this, kidnapping a child, for his own immortality

Casting a glance down at the people surrounding the kid I let out a little sigh,

If I'd only known in that moment everything would come tumbling down

As Bido was thrown threw the wall, I notice a young yellow haired boy

"BROTHER."

So this was the kid, the one who'd bound a soul, making a move to stand near my comrades I notice Dolcetto charge the child

"Idiot."

Looking towards Roa I could see it, the fear that hid behind his eyes, it's not that we where afraid to die, in reality we'd probably all died long ago when they stole the lives we'd had.

"Get the armor kid out of here. Guess we'll just dismantle him then."

As greed begins to order us I feel a hand grip my arm pulling me threw the tunnels

"Hey, hold on!"

"Drop him!"

As we listen to the desperate cries of the yellow haired child, hearing the fight beginning I can't help but sigh

"He always likes to make an exit."

As the others nod I see Dolcetto tense

"Something doesn't smell right to me…"

As we stop I notice the look pass between him and Roa

"You know what it feels like to me? Old times…"

"Go on get that kid outta here."

As Dolcetto pushes me and Martel to go on, I can't help the uneasy feeling sinking in

"We'll meet up with you soon hurry up."

As they call out to us i nod pulling the armour along

"You won't be able to get out of here without us, so how about you stop fighting her and let us do our job."

As I turn towards the struggle, I can't hear Martel becoming annoyed

"I...don't...want...to...go."

For a suit of armour this kid sure had a lot of attitude

"Stop fighting it, your not get-"

As footsteps approach I quickly draw my sword

"Whose there?"

Calling out to the dark, I hear a familiar laugh

"Where the fire Mira?"

As greed steps up to us I notice his cocky smile

"I'm guessing you took care of the runt?"

"Yeah not exactly…things have gotten a little out of hand, so we need to figure a way out of here…"

"I can't let you do that…"

As a voice echoes in the tunnel we turn to face a man in a military uniform, just who the hell was this guy.

" Huh? Just what do you want? Old man?"

As greed makes a cocky remark I notice his change in posture, this guy was obviously a threat

"It's the Führer! Why is he here!?"

As I look towards the armour, I can't help but feel my stomach sink

"King Bradley?"

As I feel the air around me grow tense, I grip my sword tighter.

"Hah…What's the most powerful man in the land doing down here?"

"Not that you'd know Greed, but growing old aren't easy."

"Huh?"

" This year marks my sixtieth birthday. It's frustrating how your body stops moving the way you wanted to... So I'd like to finish this job as quickly as possible and return home..."

"I've got an idea... Retire!"

As quickly as the words left his mouth, Bradley was before him sword drawn, as he slashed threw the air, I watched greeds fist fall to the floor, I felt my stomach turn

This guy wasn't human, he knew what greed was and it didn't seem to phase him, as his gaze meet mine, I felt a lump form in my throat

"Well look at this…the old man got some moves…!"

As I feel myself shoved over the waters edge I spot the cocky grin of the man before me and hear Martel's voice call out

"Greed!"

After that I struggled against the current as it pushed me further into the tunnels

"Greed you Bastard."

Choking out the words I let the water take me as everything turned black

* * *

 ** _Bido's Pov_**

As I searched for the others, I'd come across there bodies, torn limb from limb, there where no survives of the massacre that the government had brought us, that's when I saw it, a small shred of white hair

"MIRA."

As my shaky voice called for her, I heard a sputtered reply

"MIRA." 

As I found her, violently coughing up water, her fist clenched as she lay hunched over the ground I felt relief, she had made it back

"Where's that bastard?"

As the words left her mouth I felt pain fill my body, she had been removed from the fight, she didn't know the fate of the others

"WHERE IS HE."

As tears fell down her face, I knew she'd already guessed

"HOW COULD THEY, HOW COULD THEY DIE."

As she sobbed into the ground I felt the tears fall down my face

"THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE, AFTER THIS WE WHERE MEANT TO BE HAPPY, TO LIVE PEACEFULLY."

As her body shook she turned towards me

"TAKE ME TO THEM."

As tears streamed down her face I nodded

"Come then."

Seeing there bodies again, was painful as she held them tightly and her tears fell against them

"I must look pathetic right now, to you guys, you must be laughing at me like I'm a fool."

As she grieved for our family I placed a hand against her shoulder

"Where's Martel?"

As she looked up towards me I turned from her

"WHERE IS SHE."

As she roared towards me I sighed and placed a hand against her head

"Mira, she's gone."

As she drew in a sharp breath she looked towards me

"THAT BASTARD KING BRADLEY, I WILL HUNT HIM TILL MY FINAL BREATH, I SWEAR IT, I'LL KILL HIM."


	4. Nightmares

**I apologise that this update took so long thank you for the lovely reviews you've left and the new favourites and follows, I haven't heard from my beta reader so I was waiting to post this but I figured you had all been waiting for quite enough, I'm probably going to add a filler chapter once I get around to it before this as to explain the bond Mira had with greeds group so I do hope you'll enjoy thanks for reading :)**

* * *

 _ **Mira's Pov**_

The day's seemed to blend together, with a mixture of heart ache and grief, we had been forced to abandon our home as the military rummaged threw it and now as we made our way forth everything seemed to become an obstacle, we where hiding our presence from the world, we could no longer travel on the train and this journey would be made by foot.

I hadn't slept, as there faces constantly haunted me, every night in my dreams I would see them, I would watch as they died over and over again, my body wouldn't move I couldn't protect them, not even in my sleep.

 _ **"**_ Mira _ **,**_ we should take a break."

As Bidos voice pulls me out of my destructive thoughts, I sit beside him on the grass, it had become colder the further we traveled and all we had left where the clothes on ours backs, covered in blood of the ones we'd loved.

Taking the canteen from him I press it against my lips, letting the final drops of water trickle out.

"How much longer?"

As I turn to face him, I finally saw how tired he was, his eyes had dark circles around them and his lips where chapped from our lack of supplies, I'm sure I looked no better, falling onto the grass I reach my hand towards the clouds

"How about we take a nap? I'll be on first watch."

Shaking my head I locked eyes with him

"How about you sleep, I'll stay awake."

As his eyes linger on my face he reluctantly nods and lays on the grass beside me

"You must promise to have a rest after me Mira, you'll only wear yourself out continuing like this."

Agreeing to his request was easy, fulfilling it though that was the challenge.

A few hours slipped by, before anything happened as Bido finally stirred awake, I had managed to persuaded him into pressing on.

Making our way into the mountains, we'd come across a small stream, both of us where caked in mud and blood.

If I washed this away, could I finally wash away the pain.

Filling the canteen with water, I stood watch as I waited for Bido to finish, we weren't sure if we where being followed but after what had happened, we didn't want to risk the chance of being captured.

"Mira, go on."

As I passed by him, I made my way towards the water, pulling away the few layers of clothing that hugged my skin, as my fingers lingered on the blood stains I began to scrub.

"I'm sorry, Dolcetto, Roa."

I felt the tears but I held them back as I stepped into the water, my body sinking like a rock to the bottom.

I scrubbed at my body until if felt raw as my skin stung against the cold night breeze.

As I sat in front of the small fire, I felt my eyelids growing heavier with each passing second.

"You should sleep Mira."

As Bidos voice called from across the fire, I reluctantly nodded, laying back against the dirt, I gave in to my desire to see them again.

* * *

 ** _~Dream~_**

I felt a poke as I stirred irritated at the sudden annoyance

"Come on Mira get up, we have a busy day today."

As Martel's voice happily sang out, I felt my heart sink

It always started this way, it felt so real that it was hard to not let myself get carried away.

"Martel."

As I looked towards her I could see her

brightest smile, her final smile.

"I'm sorry."

As a few tears dripped down my face she just shook her head

"Come on hurry up."

As I heard the retreating footsteps I felt myself hauled from the bed

"Come on move it, you know you shouldn't make the rest of us wait for you."

Roa urged me to continue changing as I nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Come on Mira, or we'll leave without you."

As Dolcetto's voice called up the stairs, I felt more tears forming in my eyes

"I'm coming."

My voice was small and quiet like a mouse as I tugged on the familiar boots and dragged myself to the hall to face them again.

"Oh come on Mira, you shouldn't look so sad, you know that this happens every time."

As Dolcetto's hand fell against my head, I look up towards him

"But it shouldn't, I should've done something, I should've been there."

As they all let out a chuckle I cast my eyes towards the floor

"What could you have done? Died like the rest of us."

As Dolcetto ruffles my hair he begins to make his way towards the tunnels

"Well kid lets get moving."

Following behind them, I feel my legs grow weaker with each passing step

"It's time."

As Martel points towards the man that cut them down, I feel the anger boil inside me

"NO,NOT AGAIN NOT TONIGHT PLEASE NO."

As I feel my legs give out and the tears spill from my eyes, I hear there screams, there final breathes, I watch the darkness fill there eyes as I drag myself towards them

"Roa, Dolcetto please please don't leave me."

"Please, you have to wake up please."

* * *

"WAKE UP."

As my body sprung forward I felt the tears running down my face

"Mira, it was just a dream."

Bido voice called as my body trembled, with anger and disappointment

"I can't even protect them there I'm useless."

As I pull my legs towards me burying my face against them I sob

"Mira, they wouldn't of wanted you to hurt yourself like this."

Turning my gaze towards him I feel the anger bubble inside me

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'D WANT, YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE."

As I scream towards him I see the grief pass across his face as I clamp my mouth closed

"I loved them to you know."

His words hurt more then any anger he could've shown, I knew he did as I turned my gaze towards him I let a few silent tears pass

"What happened to that kid? He's the reason Martel's dead."

As Bido froze under my gaze he let out a sigh

"They both went with the Fuher."

I felt the anger inside me well up as I closed my eyes tightly

"Mira."

"Then he'll die to, those bastards can rot in hell together."

"Do you have a plan Mira?"

As I looked towards him, I felt my body tremble, did I have anything? All we where doing was marching towards central, they would be guarded, millions of eyes would be watching them.

"No."

Throwing my head back with a sigh I looked towards the stars

"Maybe we should gather Intel first, lay low until we can corner our targets and rescue Mr Greed."

He a point, Bido had seen them capture Greed, he's surely want revenge for our fallen comrades

"We should save him first, the only thing is, how do we find him? It's not like either of us can infiltrate the military."

As I hear a chuckle I raise an eyebrow towards him

"What if, we don't have to? We could always use someone they already have."

His voice was cold as he held up a small listening device.

"You mean, bug someone?"

As he nodded I smiled to myself

"How very clever, how do you think we should get this to happen?"

"Simple Mira, you are a women after all."

I felt my face flush at his comment as I looked down at my bare body, it never even occurred to me that I had grown into a women, growing up with only sell swords it was a bit funny to think about

"You'll have to hold that smart tongue though and pretend to be a damsel in distress."

I laughed at the thought of throwing myself at some man in a military uniform

"It's ironic, after everything I've seen."


End file.
